


drunk @ the combination taco bell and burger king

by lappystar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Drunk Sex, Fuck Competition, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lappystar/pseuds/lappystar
Summary: Zagreus shows up to Elysium with a bottle of Ambrosia, and a challenge.Theseus has a challenge of his own up his sleeve.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173
Collections: Hades Game Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	drunk @ the combination taco bell and burger king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proxysart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxysart/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRIMBUS TO ALL!


End file.
